Wood Samurai (Prequel)
by Acies Adam
Summary: Akhir dari sebuah perang besar di negeri para Samurai, perang yang membuat Wa no Kuni terbagi menjadi dua kelompok besar, dan perang yang dikenal di seluruh lautan Dunia Baru. Banyak orang menyebut perang ini sebagai ... perang Sekigahara. #DrabbleFI2019


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.

Summary : Akhir dari sebuah perang besar di negeri para Samurai, perang yang membuat Wa no Kuni terbagi menjadi dua kelompok besar, dan perang yang dikenal di seluruh lautan Dunia Baru. Banyak orang menyebut perang ini sebagai ... perang Sekigahara.

Wood Samurai (Prequel) : The End.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Hujan deras melanda salah satu lembah yang sangat luas di negara Wa no Kuni. Lembah yang sangat luas, yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan-pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi, dan lembah yang menjadi kepemilikan seorang _shogun_ negeri Wano, Kurozumi Orochi. Lembah tersebut bernama ... Sekigahara.

Dahulu, lembah ini adalah tanah hijau yang berada pada pinggiran negara tandus yang sebagian besar tanahnya tercemar limbah pabrik, sebuah lembah hijau yang terkenal dengan hasil alamnya, dan merupakan salah satu sumber penghasil makanan bagi warga ibu kota. Namun, lembah yang subur itu telah porak poranda. Sebuah perang besar di Wano telah membuat lembah itu berubah menjadi lembah kematian.

Di salah satu tebing yang ada di sana, terdapat segerombolan orang dengan berbagai ukuran tubuh yang berbeda. Mereka membawa bermacam-macam senjata, mulai dari _katana_, hingga senjata api.

Di antara segerombolan orang itu, nampak tiga pemuda yang tubuhnya diikat kencang, dan dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai ciri mencolok pada rambut. Ada yang mempunyai rambut putih bergelombang, rambut pirang acak-acakan, dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda yang rambutnya diikat menyerupai nanas.

Tidak jauh dari tiga pemuda itu, juga nampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang. Pria dengan badan terikat, dan dibiarkan duduk _seiza_ dengan posisi membelakangi tiga pemuda yang terikat.

Gemuruh dari guntur semakin menjadi-jadi ketika muncul pusaran di langit. Udara di sekitar bergetar tatkala dari pusaran itu muncul seekor naga raksasa. Ketiga pemuda itu menggeretakkan gigi mereka saat menyadari siapa yang muncul dari dalam sana.

"Aku tahu rasanya kalah. Berjuang demi idealisme kalian, namun pada akhirnya tetap gagal," ucap sang naga dengan tubuh yang melayang-layang.

"Saat pedangmu tak bisa melakukan apapun ... kutanya pada kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Takut, lalu berusaha melarikan diri? Tak peduli apapun itu, takdir tetap akan menjemputmu, dan sekarang takdir itu sudah di sini ... atau lebih tepatnya, aku sudah di sini."

Dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang naga raksasa perlahan turun mendekati tebing. Aura intimidasi dari sosok monster sejati begitu terasa, bahkan bagi rekan-rekannya sendiri. Semakin sang naga mendekati tebing, semakin mengecil pula ukuran tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya, tubuhnya benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok manusia dengan ukuran yang jauh melebihi ukuran manusia normal, dengan tanduk besar di kepalanya.

Bahkan setelah berubah menjadi manusia, sosok itu tetap terlihat seperti monster. Tentu saja, karena dialah makhluk terkuat di dunia, _Yonkou_ Kaidou.

"Bawa Uchiha Sasuke kemari," Perintah Kaidou kepada anak buahnya.

Tidak berselang lama, datang sekelompok orang yang mengawal seorang pemuda yang mengenakan atasan berupa _yukata_, dan bawahan celana kain dengan kaus kaki beserta sandal jepit. Di badannya, terdapat sebuah armor besi yang berfungsi untuk melindunginya dalam pertempuran.

Senjata berupa _bisento_ yang dibawa oleh orang-orang yang mengawal pemuda bernama Sasuke itu diarahkan ke lehernya. Berjaga-jaga agar Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam.

"21 hari adalah waktu yang tidak singkat. Aku terlalu meremehkan kalian berempat hingga membuat perang ini berlangsung sangat lama, dan mengalami kerugian besar karenanya," ucap Kaidou kepada empat orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Saat ini, kekalahan berada tepat di depan mata kalian. Tapi, aku akan membiarkan kalian memilih bagaimana cara kalian untuk mengakhiri perang ini ... "

Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kaidou terlebih dulu memperhatikan dengan teliti keempat sosok yang mampu membuatnya terdesak hingga sejauh ini.

" ... Uchiha Sasuke, aku memberimu dua pilihan ... nyawa teman-temanmu yang berharga ... atau kepala _sensei_ kalian."

Wajah ketiga pemuda yang terikat itu mengeras ketika mendengar pilihan yang diberikan Kaidou. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya diam menundukan kepalanya untuk merenungkan pilihan yang tersedia.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, jika memaksa untuk menyerang dalam kondisi seperti ini, itu sama dengan mengantarkan nyawa mereka semua menuju kematian. Jack, Queen, King, dan bahkan Kaidou berada di sini. Juga jangan lupakan para samurai kuat bawahan _Shogun_ Orochi. Tidak ada kesempatan kabur dari situasi ini.

"Sasuke, kita sudah bersumpah untuk menyelamatkan _sensei_, ingat?"

"Jangan ragu, _teme_! Ini kesempatan kita untuk menyelamatkan _sensei_."

"Kita sudah siap untuk untuk ini. Angkat pedangmu, ambil nyawa kami, dan selamatkan _sensei_, Sasuke!"

Ketiga teman Sasuke saling mengingatkan tujuan awal mereka memulai perang melawan ke_shogun_an, dan Kaidou. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak lupa degan tujuan mereka semua. Dia sama sekali tidak lupa apa yang paling penting bagi mereka berempat. Hanya saja, saat ini dia ...

"Maaf."

Dengan bisikan pelan itu, Sasuke berjalan ke depan. Menuju tempat guru yang membelakanginya sambil duduk _seiza_. Dia mengeluarkan _katana_-nya dari sarung pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya.

Suara desingan besi yang berasal dari katana yang menggesek tanah karena diseret oleh sang empunya itu, seakan menandakan rasa putus asa yang mendalam oleh sang pemiliknya, dan juga ketiga temannya.

"Sasuke, kembali ke sini kau, dasar brengsek! Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan itu!" Teriak dari salah satu teman seperjuangan Sasuke yang mempunyai rambut putih bergelombang.

Tidak peduli dengan teriakan temannya, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tepat berada di belakang gurunya. Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, berusaha menguatkan hati atas pilihan yang ia ambil. Gemuruh petir terus menggelegar, dan ribuan air menerpa wajah tampannya yang terlihat kusut.

"Percayalah, murid-muridku. Suatu saat nanti, matahari akan kembali menyinari kalian lagi."

Meskipun pelan, perkataan dari guru mereka masih mampu terdengar hingga ke telinga keempat muridnya.

"Jangan ragu, Sasuke ... dan terimakasih," ucap sang guru seraya menoleh ke belakang, menampilkan senyum hangat ke murid-muridnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Melihat senyum gurunya, mau tidak mau juga membuat kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Bulir bening menetes dari mata Sasuke. ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang _katana_. Mengambil kuda-kuda untuk eksekusi, lalu secepat kilat ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas secara horizontal.

Kepala itu melayang, kepala dari sang guru yang berusaha mereka selamatkan kini telah lepas dari tubuhnya.

Air mata dari ketiga teman Sasuke mengalir deras, teriakan putus asa terdengar dari mulut mereka. Dengan meninggalnya guru mereka, maka menghilang pula alasan untuk bertarung. Dan fakta bahwa teman seperjuangan sekaligus teman seperguruan mereka sendiri yang telah mengeksekusi sang guru, membuat perasaan mereka menjadi campur aduk.

Pedang yang telah memotong leher sang guru itu, telah berhasil menghentikan perang besar di tanah Wano. Juga sekaligus sukses memotong persahabatan indah empat pemuda yang telah dipupuk sejak mereka masih anak-anak.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note** : Halohalo, saya datang sebuah drabble ... tunggu, apa ini bisa disebut sebagai drabble? entahlah, biar mereka yang menilai.

ya, seperti yang tertera di atas, ini adalah prequel dari fict Wood Samurai. di sini saya menceritakan tentang akhir dari perang Sekigahara, perang yang terjadi 14 tahun setelah Orochi mengudeta kekuasaan Kozuki Sukayaki. tentu saja, perang Sekigahara di sini sangat berbeda dengan perang Sekigahara asli dari sejarah Jepang.

untuk bisento, mungkin sebagian kalian akan menganggap bahwa bisento adalah nama senjata milik Shirohige. yah, memang benar. tapi, aku akan meluruskan di sini. bisento adalah salah satu jenis senjata tradisional Jepang. seperti milik Shirohige, bentuk bisento terlihat hampir sama dengan naginata, yang membedakannya adalah penggunanya. tidak perlu panjang lebar karena kalian bisa melihatnya di google. yang pasti adalah, bisento di sini bukanlah senjata yang digunakan Shirohige, tapi senjata yang memang terisnpirasi dari senjata asli Jepang. Jadi, tolong jangan salah paham tentang bisento di sini adalah bisento yang sama dengan milik Shirohige atau semacamnya.

Yah, aku rasa sampai sini saja. aku tidak ingin banyak berbicara karena bisa berakibat spoiler terhadap fict Wood Samurai. jadi, terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan membaca ini. juga tolong reviewnya, karena review sangat membantu seorang author untuk tetap semangat dan mengevaluasi cerita mereka.

sekali lagi, terimakasih dan sampai berjumpa kembali.


End file.
